Trinity's Dare Show
by SecretMarial
Summary: I just HAD to do one of these! R&R. Rated for possible future dares. Will always be In-Progress


Alright, I HAVE to make a dare show! But, mine is different from others because everyone is actually happy to be here! Right guys?

Zim:"Can we start already." *is bouncing up and down all hyper*

Did you get into my strawberry soda again?

Zim:"Yep, and I gave Dib some! Gir wasn't around so he didn't get any. I even gave Perry and Gaz some!"

Well… Okay! Let's start the show!

* * *

*Three Irkens, two humans, and five SIR units exit a spaceship-shaped ride called the Gravitron. One of the Irkens had brilliant teal eyes, seven spikes on her antenna, and was an inch or two taller than the average Irken. The one standing next to her was the one we all know and love, Zim. The human standing on her other side was our favorite paranormal investigator, Dib. Standing next to Dib was the gamer, Gaz. On Zim's other side was Tak. She was glaring at him. Standing in front of Zim was Gir. In front of Tak was Mimi. In front of the unnamed Irken was a SIR unit of the same build as Gir. She was the same color in her eyes, chest plate, and antenna tip as her owner. In front of Dib was a SIR with orange color. The same build as Gir also. In front of Gaz was a SIR with black color.*  
Mystery Irken ((MI)): "That was awesome! Just like every other time!"  
MI' SIR: "Loved it!"  
MI: "Marial, do you really think so or are you just agreeing with me?"  
Marial: "I really loved it."  
Gaz's SIR: "I think it was boring."  
MI: "Well Death, you fail."  
Death: "It's still boring."

Gaz: "I think so too."

MI: "And that's why you two are the perfect pair. You agree on almost everything."

Dib:*stumbles around* "How is it I don't get dizzy till the eleventh or so go?"

MI: "How should I know?"

Dib's SIR:"Well it was fun. I really expected to get nauseas like halfway through the ride."

MI:"Paranorm, if this ride made people nauseas then I would have barfed by now."

Paranorm: "Aren't you supposed to have a strong stomach?"

MI: "Yeah but when I got on the fourth time I had a stomach ache."

Mimi: "I've been on faster Voots."

Tak: "I have to agree with the game human, boring."

Gir: "Well I like it."

Zim:*starts running around till he hits a wall*

MI: "Zim! Stop getting into my strawberry soda!"

Zim: "NEVER!" *runs into another wall*

MI:*turns to camera* "Hello people! I'm Trinity, your host. I be a magical hybrid! I have five forms, two of which I barely use. My origin form is human. The one described on my profile. Yes, I'm SecretMarial. TRINITY ISN'T MY REAL NAME! Or is it? O_o So… I also have an Irken form. That would be my current form. The Tallest call me Trin in this form. I also have a Pikachu form. This isn't a crossover despite all the references to other shows. So the forms I don't use much is my cat form, with dull red fur, mittens, and a black tail tip. Blue right eye, green left. Dog form is the last one. Beagle colors, Germen Sheppard size, and Chiwawa ears. My cat form is from the Warriors series! Her name is Scarletpaw. When they met me, everyone was how they were on the show. But now Gir is less insane and stupid, Dib a bit more quiet, and Zim much more mellow and much less evil. Zim and Dib are friends now! And we all act insane when we have a lot of sugar. Gaz doesn't spend much time with me so she's the same. Ditto for Tak and Mimi. Me, Dib, Gir, and Zim are called the 'Chus. Whoever guesses why get's an elixir that brings you back to life if you die of anything besides old age! You can dare my lovely friends here and

Professor Membrane,

the Tallest,

Mrs. Bitters,

Keef, and even

Perry! Our backstage worker. I don't know anyone else's personality that much. I will take OC's but I need a description of their abilities and personality. I can say that the dared person doesn't have to do a dare. Rules in authors notes. Also, anyone tell me what a neko is?" *suddenly she smiles a mischievous smile* "Oh, and guess what? YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!" *she burst out laughing* "Anyway, that's all for now, send in dares!

* * *

I liked it.

Zim: "It was okay."

Dib: "Very random, and nice touch with the 'you just lost the game' thing."

Thank you. Also, to you readers, I had read two fanfictions with a mention of 'the game' and I didn't know what it was. I googled it. If you don't know and don't feel like googleing, the game is a game where the object is not to think about the game. It's impossible to beat because it goes on forever! Good luck, 'cause you just became part of the game!

Rules:

NO YAIO! Unless it's the Tallest in a closet or separate room. TALLEST TOURTURE! You can make most people read yaio fanfictions but that's it.

Keep it rated T. I don't read M so I not writing it. I'm a teen so yah.

You can kill people but not to gory. See above rule.

And I'll add more as I see dares the I don't like and think there should be a rule against. So, R and R and I'll see ya when I get a sufficient number of dares. And time. SM out, peace!


End file.
